ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus Dagonite
Corvus Dagonite is one of the Royal Advisors of Queen Maleficent of Xehacora. Formerly the God of Vengeance, he took on a name sounding much like an Acolite of his own personal faith when he sacrificed his divinity for the sake of his sister Adora, and has been at Maleficent's side from his creation. Dagon Dagon was the last of the Gods to be created by The Source and The Forebearer during the initial creation. Born in the wake of his siblings, Dagon was created more of Void than Essence, a dark, quiet soul even in the beginning. In the shadow of his siblings, he sought to make a name for himself, and began to alter their creations. To the bees he gave a sting, and to the frog of the brightest green, a poisoned skin. It was he who gave thorns to the roses. As he created, he found a second niche for himself - the worlds of emotion - of shadows, secrets, and lies. It was he who and put a snarl on the lips of his brothers and sisters, stepping on toes out of boredom, and swaying them to fight among themselves. Admonished by the Source, she turned and placed them among their aspects, and when it came Dagon's time to choose, he found himself taking on the mantle of Vengeance, calling himself the Reckoner. One of Dagon's first acts as God of Vegeance was the creation of the Dragons. These creatures were his agents of Vengeance, each of them called to honor him in a different way through different acts of devotion. And yet, despite their differences, they all obeyed the will of their creator. The Fae War Dagon had a significant role in the beginning of the Fae War, for it was Dagon who helped to foster an Arrogance and need for retribution in the eldest fae who felt wronged by the gods who had created them. When the war began, he joined his brothers and sisters fighting for the Pantheon and commanded his dragons into battle, setting whole fields of combat ablaze and killing thousands. Although it was Dagon's own beloved sister, Adora the goddess of Mercy and Compassion, who begged for the Fae to be spared and given a prison in which they could live without danger to the gods, Dagon still resented the decision to allow the Fae to live and not face proper retribution for their acts. Adora Adora was Dagon's sister. She preceded him in creation by only a few moments and was his perfect balance, the Mercy to his Vengeance, the Compassion to his Anger. Though they were completely opposite of one another, Adora and Dagon still shared a close connection that defied explanation. There were many times that they placed bets or competed for the right to enact vengeance or entice mercy from one who had been wronged. It was Dagon who sought out Adora when she had been punished by the Panthon for her transgression against the Coming Tide. Stripped of her powers, bloody and dying, Dagon held her as she wept and determined that she would be allowed to have her vengeance against the Pantheon. Willfully, he forced his godhood upon the broken goddess of Mercy with promises of revenge and retribution. She did not take it all, however, one final act of Mercy to keep Dagon alive and youthful as formulated her plan and put the pieces into place from the safety of Allutheria. When Dagon returned to the Pantheon some time later, they were horrified to learn that he had given his power to another. They imprisoned him and placed him in changes for centuries in an effort to glean the whereabouts of his power but to no avail. At last, he was exiled and sent to live among the humans with nothing but the shadow of his power that remained. In the time that he had been imprisoned, his dragons had been violent, dangerous, and become feral. To save them from wholesale slaughter by the gods, Corvus commanded them as their Father to sleep until the one who bore his godhood remained and awakened them to serve Vengeance once again. Then, Corvus Dagonite waited for the return of his sister and the Vegeance that he knew would come in her wake. Maleficent The sister who returned over a century ago was not the sister he had sent to Allutheria. She was darker, full of anger and hatred and arrogance and much as Dagon had been once, long ago. Centuries without his powers had softened the former god of vengeance, but he was determined to help his sister to realize her goals despite the cost or any of his misgivings. When she wed the King of Xehacora to place herself in a perfect position to put her plan into effect, Dagon became a royal adviser and followed her to the royal court of Xehacora. Under the king's nose, Corvus and Maleficent carried out a torrid affair that ended with the birth of Maleficent's first son, Jalan Marillac, a boy who was born part dragon and had to be magically glamoured by Maleficent to hide the truth of his parentage.